He finally learns
by EcliptedDiamondZombiePickaxe
Summary: HEY EVERY PONY/PLAYER I am making a story that will have updates. But don't hate as i have never made such a story as that includes the MLP FIM mane 6 and Herobrine himself! OC'S accepted.
1. New friends

Herobrine's POV

* * *

><p>I was roaming around not very cautious of my surroundings when I had seen this pair of six players just talking "Did we somehow get stuck here?" said the rainbow haired one "Ah reckon..." said the blonde one.<br>"OH MY GOSH, HOW? A PORTAL OR SOMETHING!"said the cotton candy pink haired one.  
>"OH. MY. GOSH." said the ones with the indigo and purple hair.<br>"um... i really think we should keep it down... don't really want to alert everyone that were wern't from here..." said the light pink haired one.

I had started heading over to them with a diamond sword in hand and pickaxe in the other. I went slowly as to NOT alert them TOO... much. But then i felt absolutely awful. So awful that I tripped and fell but when I fell, I felt a branch scratch me and make a gash. I also broke my ankle. One of them looked over then the rest and to my surprise I never opened my eyes in front of them. "ARE YOU OKAY?!"The light-pink headed one asked me, I just groaned in agony. She just shook me a little and I tried to get up but couldn't. Her touch felt warm. I felt something in me light up. Not rage, Not anger but, comfort? I never felt this way against my enemys.

"are you okay." she said softer. "ugh... ow..." I moaned in discomfort. I felt my self getting up and someone helping me. I finally opened my eyes but... I regretted it. They... didn't run away. Instead they gasped and OH'ed and AW'ed at my glowing eyes. "What..." I groaned. "Your eyes... there... AWESOME!" The rainbow haired one said. '_thanks... your to kind... wait NO THERE MY TARGETS! I CANT LET THEM BE MY FRIEND.' _I felt awful to even think about killing them. Or her... "hi..." I said to them shyly looking away sadly. "Hi, i'm Fluttershy." my _Support _said.

"I'M' PINKIE PIE"

"I'm Rainbow Dash"

"I'm Rarity"

"Ah'm Apple Jack, or A.J."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, or Twilight."

"They are my friends." Fluttershy said.

"I'm Herobrine..." I said shyly... again...


	2. Between Rarity And Herobrine

Fluttershy's POV

So we had met him and I was nervous about him being around, he liked Dashie, He was mudane against Rarity, He was grouchy against Pinkie, He was friendly to A.J and Twi. "so... Have you been here?" Herobrine asked us a little shocked. "And... wait... How do you and Rainbow have wings?" He redirected to me and Rainbow. "Oh well, I guess we were born with them... " I said. "okay." He responded. I felt like he was shy so I spoke up. "um... Are you okay, you seem nervous... " "Yeah, I am okay. never better." He practically sounded embaressed. So... I couldn't help but giggle.

Well he wasn't too happy about that cuz he looked at me like I was the next person to be dead. "sorry..." I said still laughing. He then had a look of joy and laughter as he tackled me and tickled me to death... almost. I swear I had laughed so hard that I could not breath. "S-STOP *laughs* I-I C-CAN'T B-BREATH *laughs harder*" He had stopped and stood up brushing dirt and gravel of his somewhat torn or worn clothing, As you could expect, Rarity became oblivious towards that and said. Hero, Darling how to you NOT wear those clothes and say 'OH. DEAR. HEAVENS.' like seriously!" "Whats wrong with my clothes? are they Di- " Rarity had realized that us six had made a house in ONE day thanks to R.D's speed and Pinkies decoration skill and Twi's smarts.

Rarity had all the rest of us at her or our house to fix Hero's clothing. Rarity had extra fabric and shoe polish and all things like materials. when she was finished she had seen that Hero had a gash on his leg (could see the blood) , un-kept hair, and dirt on his arms and clothes, Rarity had gone to the main room and got:

. A damp wash cloth

. A hair brush

. alcohol (the kind you clean cuts with)

. A mirror so Hero could see his cleaner look at the end.

When she came back she had all the stuff in her arms or hands. Hero just sat on the couch and payed NO attention. "Herobrine, Darling come over here if you wouldn't mind." He went over to Rarity. she instructed him to sit on the table... don't ask, you should already know. she lifted up the pant-leg and cleaned the cut by rubbing it with a cotton ball that had The cleaning alcohol on it. Hero just sat there whimpering and growling. when Rarity had finished she put a bandage over the cut. Then let the pant-legging drape back over. she then used the over materials to wipe dirt off of Hero's face, Jeans, shirt, and Shoes. She went back up brushed Hero's Hair, parting it, combing it, and wiping the dirt and gravel out of it. Rarity brought the mirror over and Hero looked at himself. "Rarity... I... Thank you." He said with great appritiation. "No problem Hero." She responded.


End file.
